


The Wedding Night

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Taking place in Miami, before Steve's work with the DEA in Colombia. You have waited to lose your virginity to your husband Steve on your wedding night.
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You
Kudos: 3





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly romanticised take on losing your virginity. When I originally posted, I included notes on an alternative version. I've included here as well, for fun, they are clearly flagged at the end if you choose not to read them.

You stood in front of Steve in the white lacy lingerie that had been concealed all day by your recently discarded wedding dress. You’d never worn anything so sexy before and never revealed your bare self to a man before. You’d been waiting for this special moment – the right person, the one who you could spend the rest of your life with. It wasn’t necessarily about religion or tradition, just the desire to be able to give yourself to someone so completely – heart, soul and body. Steve hadn’t waited. Not that he sowed many wild oats, but he had a couple of girlfriends since college and had been intimate with them. And though it put you on an uneven footing, you were kind of glad that at least one of you knew what you were doing.

Once you and Steve got together, he’d committed to waiting too. Granted he was a little shocked when you first revealed your virginity to him – you had taken it slow and been dating a couple of months before it came up. Not that he’d got all handsy and you needed for him to cool off, it just popped into conversation – eating ice cream and walking along the boardwalk. Steve was a gentleman and sensed you wanted to take your time, never pressured or pushed you before or after your revelation. He respected your decision. Though he admitted it had driven him crazy – he yearned so much for you and to be with you. It tested him but he loved you and wanted to do right by you. It wasn’t that you hadn’t done things, explored each other once you’d declared your feelings and intentions, but nothing compared to now.

Your stomach was twisting and turning, mouth dry and throat tight, the same feeling you had at the altar when you said your vows. Steve looked so handsome waiting for you there – somehow taller in his dark tux. He’d been fidgeting, finger and thumb smoothing his moustache as you arrived but once he saw you, he stopped, a smile melting away his nerves. Yes, he stood taller, prouder - his broad shoulders squared in the black jacket.

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful.” He said as he stepped forward, his large hand cupping the side of your face, the other tentatively at your waist as he pulled you in for a kiss and on tiptoes you reach up to his lips.

“I’m scared.”

“Of what honey? There’s nothing to be frightened of.” His voice thick with southern sweetness soothed your concerns. He kissed you again, soft and cautious – only when he felt you relax did they become deeper, more passionate, his tongue pushing forward dancing with your own, his moustache tickling your lip. Scooping you up into his strong, muscular arms, he carried you to the bed, you giggled in delight though your laughter faded as he placed you carefully down and positioned himself over you. “You okay, sweetheart?”

You nodded and smiled offering reassurance and encouragement, you were still nervous, but you felt safe and loved. You had been right to wait, there wouldn’t be a more perfect time. A more perfect person.

“You tell me if it’s too much, if you’re uncomfortable.” The lines in his forehead furrowed, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was cause you distress, but they softened and he brushed your cheek with the back of his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” a quiet whisper all you could muster.

Steve lips resumed their duty, you welcomed the warmth and weight of his body above yours – other than you both in your underwear and it being your wedding night it was familiar and comfortable. Steve was slow and thoughtful, wanting you to be at ease. He manoeuvred to the side of you, slowly his hand started to glide over your body, his long fingers, delicate and gentle in their touch, mapped out your figure. They danced over your breasts and settled on the curve of your behind, squeezed and pulled your leg so that it was over his body, his thigh against you, he rocked his hips and encouraged you to do the same. Kissing and bodies moving with each other, powerful emotions overcame any fears and nerves you had, the heat and friction tantalising.

“Should we take this off?” Steve had broken away for a moment, carefully touched the lacy strap of your undergarment.

“Okay but you need to help.”

“Of course baby.” You heard him smile. You sat up on the bed facing away from him, he undid the fastenings at your back, fumbled slightly and you heard nervous laughter before he pushed the straps forward, you collected them and pulled the bodysuit down off yourself. You didn’t turn to face him, but you felt movement behind you and knew he was removing his own underwear. You paused, before showing yourself to him and seeing him naked in return. You had seen parts of him, and this would not be the first time you would touch him, but it was always in part, concealed somewhat by clothes or darkness. He kissed your shoulder, his hand gently pulling at you, encouraging you to turn around to face your husband. Keeping your head lowered as you turned, his hand at your chin, raised it so that your eyes met with the deep blue of his.

“Honey we will go as slow as you want.” His voice soft, hushed whispers.

Kissing you once more, he lowered you back down on to the bed, resumed your positions – familiar and new. Hot, bare skin touching offering new sensations. His thigh in between your leg and his body began to rock again – this time you were more aware of your arousal and wetness it caused. Steve’s hand had been at your breast, his thumb brushing over peaks causing nipples to harden. He moved downwards fingertips tickling your stomach, drifting to the apex of your legs, to your most intimate, and until now, careful guarded area. A sound escaped you and you instinctively stopped Steve’s hand. Embarrassed at him touching and feeling you wet – your body yearned for him, but years of apprehension were difficult to shake. Steve seemed to understand your concern.

“Honey it’s good. It’s all good. How it’s supposed to be. We’ve done this before, just like before.” But that wasn’t exactly true. Yes, he had touched part of you but not all and only through panties, that thin material a protective barrier, you had never been so vulnerable, so bare. Steve began to kiss again, never saying or moving more until you released your grasp and he continued in his quest, slow and cautious so you were able to stop him at any time. His fingertips were gentle, barley touching, drifting over you until you relaxed. Only then did he apply more pressure, fingers explored your delicate skin, settled on most sensitive area and took his time. Steve peppered kisses down your jaw to your neck, then turned his focus to your breasts, First kissing them like he had other parts of your body before flicking your nipples with the hot, wet tip of his tongue. It felt wonderful, you felt wonderful. Hot and dizzy, you could help the little moan that escaped you. His fingers delved further, pushed deeper between your folds and he paused, looking for reassurance and you nodded before he slowly placed a finger inside of you. He let out a groan which matched your own and slowly began to pump in and out of you. He found a special spot and your body tensed with joy as he hit it – gasped and arched your back sparing him on. Soon he added a second and you’re fuller, it didn’t hurt, it only added to your pleasure. A hot, hard ball of tension formed deep within, you felt compelled to contain it but that at any moment it would snap and explode. You couldn’t control the reactions of your body to Steve’s touch, when Steve sucked at an already hard nipple and curled his fingers inside, you were undone. After your panting subsided, he stopped and looked at you, his blond hair ruffled and messy, moved up to kiss your lips.

“Good honey?”

“Hmmm.” But you averted your eyes in embarrassment.

“You want to carry on?”

“Yeah, I do I do.”

Steve adjusted himself above, you see his penis - hard, pink and dripping, you hadn’t really noticed his own need before consumed by your own feelings. You reached for him, “Sweetheart, you don’t need, I’m ready. I’m so ready.” He lined himself with you, brushed the tip against you. He looked you, a sweet smile, he’s so happy and it melted away the last of your apprehension. “Okay? It might hurt honey. You tell me to stop if you need.” Slowly he pushed forward, it felt different from his fingers, thicker and fuller but natural, there’s some pain but it didn’t overwhelm the desire or need. He didn’t go all the way, he retreated and teased your entrance once more with the tip before returning, this time pushing forward the whole way – letting out a deep low groan you have never heard before, kissed your lips, told you he loved you before beginning to move. His movements controlled and careful – shallow and slow at first. He kept his eyes on you checking if you were okay, putting your feelings above his own. But you felt good, your pain negated by your pleasure and you willed him to move deeper. Legs up by his hips, you naturally encouraged him to change his pace. Pulling him closer and closer. Always his sparkling blue eyes were fixed on yours, reaffirming promises he’d made before. You had never felt so cherished or loved. You were glad you had never shared yourself and you were glad you had chosen Steve, glad that you could be like this for the rest of your lives.

The heat and coiling tension began to return, each thrust sublime, but it was more than the physical sensations, your heart was bursting and brimming with love, you thought you might cry but your body pooled its energy at you core. Steve continued, it was clear it was becoming harder for him to focus. He dropped into the crook of your neck, lips and hot breath and the graze of teeth mumbling about not lasting and how good you felt, whispers of expletives. Your own sensation was one of pleasure, the hot tension back, coiling at your core, a rapturous mist over you. You felt clenching and tightness as Steve stiffened and went rigid, thrusting a few more times, filling you with his cum.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Did you?” He’s talking into your skin. You patted his head, his blond hair thick with sweat, you felt as if you need to console him but not sure why. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“I’m happy.”

He raised his head to look at you, “I mean I wanted to make you come.”

“Oh, you did.”

“No I know but I mean I wanted to make you come inside of you. Did you?”

“I think so.” Somehow your answer didn’t bolster his mood, hung his head in disappointment. You thought for a moment you did something wrong, but quickly saw any frustrations were with himself.

“Sorry baby, I’m just too excited. It will get easier, better...”

“Steve,” You reached up to cup his face, “It was wonderful.”

“Yeah,” and the smile you loved pulled at his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too honey.”

You kissed, so softly, so sweetly. You were happy, happy to share yourself and the rest of your life with the man you loved.

**BONUS: An alternative and maybe more realistic take on the situation. Sorry to shatter the illusion!**

_What really happened…_

  * You don’t have sex on your wedding night.
  * Steve’s asleep in his tux, managed only to take off tie and shoes before collapsed drunk. Snoring.
  * You ache – feet from too high heels and standing all day, too many pins in your hair from a supposedly simple style, ribs from the formal structure of your dress/underwear, or all of the above.
  * You’re dizzy and tired – you’ve had a great day but are exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions and welcoming guests. You want a hot, almost scolding shower and sleep.
  * You don’t even have sex on the next night, the first day of your honeymoon, tired from travel and both agree to forego the ritual.
  * Finally, it happens – it’s quick, really quick. Yeah the build up is great and Steve is super sweet and loving, really he goes out to make sure you’re comfortable, but there’s a lot of pressure on the guy and he’s been waiting for two years to get to this point. Your hot, clenching pussy is too much and so much better than his own hand, he can’t contain himself long enough. He’s angry and scolds himself after.
  * It’s not just that the act is speedy but awkward – Steve takes control but he’s hardly Casanova and there’s a lot of ‘does that feel right?’ and ‘ouch get off my hair’ kind of stuff!
  * You didn’t realise sex was that messy.
  * The next few times aren’t great either. They are better but not great. You are both more confident, yet you’re still figuring each other out and trying new things as well as trying to balance new life together, marriage, and work etc.
  * Finally, after a while when there’s no pressure and you can just relax in your married bliss, when you don’t really expect it (maybe it’s date night, maybe your just watching TV) and you find yourself in each other’s arms and that leads to other things - it’s good. Really good. Steve knows the things you like, knows you body and so do you – you can tell him what you need and want. No pressure or expectation able to get lost into each other.
  * And in the end it’s the same, you’re happy you waited, you’re happy it’s Steve.




End file.
